<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Is Only Gonna Feed The Flame by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971600">That Is Only Gonna Feed The Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sx, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Breast Growth, Breeding, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harem, Incest, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Penis Growth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping Joyce do intake on some new items for her gallery, Xander accidentally triggers an ancient fertility idol and the amulet attached to it, meant for the greatest hunter of the tribe. Overcome by a new desire to stake his rightful claim, he needs to seek wives and breed them, and with Joyce, Buffy, Dawn, and Willow inthe house, he has plenty of ripe ground to start with. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander Harris/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Dawn Summers, Xander Harris/Joyce Summers, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Is Only Gonna Feed The Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been so helpful today," Joyce said, placing another box down onto the table and gently cutting the line of tape off of it. "I'm actually going to be ahead of unpacking these and preparing them thanks to you, Xander. I can't thank you enough."</p><p>"I'm happy to help," Xander said. He wasn't as happy as he sounded, though; Buffy had unloaded this task onto him so he'd clear out of the way for 'girl talk', volunteering him to help her mom unpack pieces for her gallery for intake and assessment. A bunch of books sat all over the table to note things, to track invoices, information that he had to cross-reference with what was written on the manifests. It was a lot, and it was boring, but it was a kind of boring Xander had a lot of experience with, working in a support position for Buffy that involved a lot of reading and researching.</p><p>Except he wasn't reading up on vampires and ancient demonic forces, he was reading up on the import duties paid for South American relics.</p><p>The phone rang as Joyce opened the box. "oh, just a second, let me get this. Can you unpack the box and set it all out for me while I take the call?" She was already on her way to the kitchen as it happened, though. Already moving to the kitchen, she took her words as a given.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll do it." Xander was resigned to his fate and prepared to do his part, standing up and peering into the box as the sounds of Joyce on the phone from the kitchen hit his ears. He blanked it out, focusing on taking each item out of the box with patience and care, not moving too fast to risk breaking anything. He'd handled so many old objects today, and he had his gentle touch down as he drew the pieces out of the box. "What are these things?" he asked, lifting up a carving made out of something that absolutely baffled him.</p><p>On the front, the figure of a man. Big, muscular, with a penis sticking right out of the statue, demanding care so as not to snap it off, with comically large balls at the base. Around the other side, many smaller figures of multiple women, breasts out, bellies round. One man and multiple pregnant-looking women. It was crude in form as much as in expression, and Xander wasn't sure why any of it was happening, but with a sigh, he set it down onto the table. "Only in a gallery could a penis statue be art," he muttered, and drew the next object out. An amulet, with marks on the front that actually looked a lot like things on the statue, including a dick right on the front of it. Xander stared in disbelief and beleaguered frustration at the shaft, wondering what to say in response to its indecency.</p><p>But the more he looked at it, the more that strange feelings washed over him. Several nested plastic bags separated him from the amulet, but his fingers twitched as a desire came over him to put it on, to tear the bags away and get to the bared amulet. His heart began to pound, and he felt like the amulet was throbbing with him, eyes drifting over to the statue again. It drew his eyes more readily now, and as he stared at it, his fingers punctured the bags, pushing through layers, twisting in and tearing open more, until he could pull the necklace out of the bag.</p><p>The compulsion to put it on wasn't one Xander thought about at all. He acted on impulse, bringing the amulet up and setting it over his neck, letting it hang down, and the beating of his heart flared up a little bit more excitable before suddenly going back to normal. But nothing about him was normal; a surge of emotions flooded into Xander that demanded so much more from him than he was ready for, his eyes closing as waves of understanding and sensation followed, creeping across his body and his mind alike.</p><p>The statue and amulet were more than just kooky old relics of a culture long forgotten. The statue was the primary anchor and source of power that the amulet channeled, given to the strongest man of the tribe, whose duty it was to dominate and breed any women he so chose. A proud, virile hunter who could take care of the women of the tribe, provide for them in more ways than one. It hadn't been activated in many years, even when handled by the discovering researchers, but it was in Xander's hands that it found a sufficiently powerful bearer, and as he put it on, his thoughts changed.</p><p>"Mates," he groaned. "I need to find mates." He looked around, eyes drifting toward the kitchen as Joyce returned from it and from the phone, his eyes now on the older woman as she approached, drawing in close enough to see he was wearing the amulet that he was supposed to be cataloguing. His eyes looked upon the older woman differently than he ever had before, his focus shifted, suddenly different. Hungry.</p><p>The second Joyce noticed the amulet, panic throbbed through her and tugged her toward him in sudden aggression. "What are you doing?" she gasped, rushing forward, hands reaching for the amulet so she could pull it off of him. "Xander, these aren't toys, you can't--"</p><p>"Quiet," Xander growled, seizing her wrists and tugging them over her head. He moved with a primal aggression completely removed from anything he'd ever done before, and as surprise held onto Joyce, she didn't act against him, leaving Xander free to pull her abruptly into his kiss. The surprise hit her even harder as Xander's possessive and aggressive advance hit her. She was thrown by the utter shock and surprise of being taken, having the imposing pressure and panic upon her that wore her down. Her arms went limp and weak as the pressure and the attention of Xander's sudden, forward greed.</p><p>Confusion washed over Joyce as her body went weak. Docile. She didn't understand why everything felt heavy, but as Xander guided her arms gently down and placed his hands onto her hips, she didn't fight it. When he let go of her arms entirely, they went limp at her sides, and she stared in his eyes, confused as could be. "What are you doing?" she asked, quieter this time. There was a hopeless edge to her voice as she looked at him, as a burning confusion washed over her. She didn't know what to say or how to express the feelings she felt rip through her, wondering how to deal with all the panic that crept across her.  "Don't."</p><p>Xander ignored all of that, shoving Joyce onto her knees, hand gripping her hair with an aggressive, confident grasp that had her wincing and straining back, trying to avoid what he was doing, but her efforts felt half-hearted and confused, his other hand reaching for his jeans, opening them up and grabbing hold of his hardening cock, which felt bigger in his hand than normal. "That's weird," he said, staring down in surprise at his lap, at the massive cock suddenly pulsating and begging for this. "Anyway, you're real hot Mrs. Summers. It's a compliment for me to make you my first bride."</p><p>It was on that utterly deranged note that Xander forced his cock into Joyce's mouth, driven to move with a fever and a speed he didn't even fully understand, but it was present and overwhelming. He was suddenly sure that Joyce was to be his bride, that the right way forward was to facefuck her into submission, and every wild, greedy slam forward sought that, using her mouth and carelessly dominating her as she hung in confusion and reluctance before him, doing nothing to act on it or push him away as she fell into this dizzy, delirious state of woe. It was too much to handle, and every step of the way she felt just a little more incapable of dealing with all these abrupt feelings.</p><p>Nothing could shake the creeping worry and fever that hit Joyce as she took on the hard thrusts, struggling to deal with Xander's cock so greedily claiming her, subjecting her to the most brutal and most wicked of mistreatments. But at the same time, she felt other sensations bubble beneath the surface, frustrations and curiosities about the idea of his girthy cock so wildly claiming her mouth, about the way he took charge and subjected her to such a confident approach. Xander was in rare form and brought a confidence she found herself unable to not respond to, even if she didn't for the life of her understand where these emotions came from or how they took hold of her like this. She was confounded, hopeless, falling deeper and deeper into his thrall by the second.</p><p>Wearing the amulet proudly, Xander just felt right in this situation, felt like he was precisely where he belonged and where he would thrive the best, each primal slam forward working to fulfill that desire and prove as much as he took her by storm. She gave up readily to him, offering no fight or complaint as his cock pumped into her waiting mouth, subjected her to a ferocity and a greed that she couldn't do a damn thing but melt in accepting delight. Her eyes fell upon the amulet, glazing over as she recognized and accepted his power and his ferocity. Xander possessed a might and a control that she didn't feel she could help but lean into, losing herself deeper to twisted fascination and a hopeless, almost vile need to keep giving in.</p><p>"I can wear the amulet now, right?" he asked. It felt more like an order than a question, as Xander navigated his way clumsily through a whole slew of new emotions running wild through him. He was a changed man, but his changes took a twisted form, took on a vulgar pulse of curiosity and greed so exciting and so deranged that he didn't really know how to handle nay of it, riding high on the control and the brutality that seared through him. The demand to let go was intense, almost too good to deal with, and his hips found a steady groove in losing control, throwing himself harder and rougher into an expression of delight beyond sense.</p><p>As the cock shoved into her throat, Joyce's response was a sloppy choking noise, her eyes shutting tight as she let him run his course upon her, fucking away with impunity and driving her into a state where she didn't really grasp reality any more, losing her grip and fumbling deeper into confusion, into a panic she was hopelessly stuck trying to wrestle with. Her hands reached for Xander, but not to push him away, just for leverage and steadiness, just to try and hold onto the pressure and commotion of how thoroughly he took his frustrations out on her. It was so much more intense than she was ready to meet, struggling and fumbling now through this haze and through a hopeless rush of utter panic.</p><p>Greedier, wilder hips slammed forward, choking out this older woman on his cock as Xander's whole body ached with a power like absolutely nothing else. He felt amazing, and his every motion forward demanded more from Joyce, pushing her limits and bringing his body to a sensation and a pleasure that felt like a wild crash down. With a hard groan, Xander drew his hips back. "Open up," he warned, and Joyce scrambled and shivered as his cock erupted before it was even out of herm oath, shooting gooey waves of molten jizz all over her features and into her mouth, which held open and ready to accept the pleasure.</p><p>Confusion abounded as Joyce took all the cum, shivering, writhing, accepting the pleasure and the mess she was unable to deal with, but she was oddly eager to take it on, writhing and squirming under the pressure as she stared up at him. His powerful cock throbbed and pulsated while it loosed ropes across her face, and when the proud load finally ebbed, she obediently, readily swallowed down every drop, deeply embarrassed as she did so, left with shaky eyes and a hopeless confusion.</p><p>The amulet should not have been worn, but suddenly those concerns melted away, stopped mattering or registering for Joyce. Her body felt hot all over, felt confused and desperate, and she looked to him for guidance, not sure why one of her daughter's friends had her on her knees, but she didn't ask questions, halfway toward submission already, and the halfway mark didn't look too different from complete surrender already. "I have... I have work to do."</p><p>Xander nodded. "You do have work to do." It wasn't the work she was supposed to do, though, as he lifted her up but just as swiftly shoved her down, bending her over the table as a mess of books and papers all scattered around, falling to the floor as she went over it. Hands tugged at her skirt, pulling it up over her hips as he moved with a haste and a power that only felt more eager and more excited as he got rolling. Everything that took hold of him now was a secure, confident indulgence, a push at last into mad delights more potent than she was ready to handle.</p><p>Xander's cock shoved greedily and bluntly into her waiting snatch, making her cry out in heat and excitement too wild to help. "Oh my god!" Joyce gasped, feeling him fill her pussy, stretch it out, overwhelm the divorced mother with pleasures her body hadn't known in so long, and certainly never known to this wild a degree. Moans spilled clumsily from her lips as she felt the raw fever and aggression take her away, felt the pulsating roughness and aggression set alight everything she wanted to open up to. It was too much to deal with, her spinning as she struggled under the throbbing haze of what hit her, but she'd never felt more certain or more eager to keep going.</p><p>Hard thrusts from behind left Joyce utterly floored, giving her no time to respond or think clearly as he took to fucking her raw, caring only about proving his vulgar point as he used her with thorough delight and an intensity too primal to deal with. "The strongest hunger deserves his pick of the tribe's women," he groaned, explaining it to himself more than to Joyce as he threw himself into this. His focused haze and the reckless greed carrying his hips forward understood only a need to keep going.</p><p>Joyce's moans grew louder and more confused as she took on this treatment, struggling and heaving under a rush of sensation too desperate and mad to help. It made so little sense to her, but bent over the table, she knew only to take it, to keep indulging in the panic and the pressure of what hit her. "I don't understand," she whined, but with each hard thrust into her twat, she felt progressively readier to accept it, gleaming some instinctual understanding and readiness out of this whole mess, seeking pleasure she couldn't be without now. "But it feels so good!"</p><p>Throwing himself into desperate fervor, he promised, "I'm going to breed you," as he heaved on faster, refusing to slow down the blistering pace of his hips and throwing himself into pure oblivion. He wanted to make sure she broke down, wanted to melt away at her thoughts and bring her to satisfaction and a frustration beyond sense. He wanted so much, and he didn't understand how to hold himself back from the joy of letting go, slavish heat and hopeless lust carrying on quicker and wilder as he learned his way through a complete mess of hunger. It was so much, and he wanted only to throw himself deeper into all of it, exploring mad sensation too unreasonable to control.</p><p>Greedier moans spun off into hopeless joy and bliss so much more intense than she knew how to help. She felt incredible, detached from anything reasonable or helpful as she fumbled deeper into oblivion, wishing she was stronger and steadier and smarter in her wild crash down, but in its place came bliss, came a joy exhausting and hopeless and bringing her into the deep end with complete acceptance. "I don't... I can't..." Joyce was lost, mind blown by each second of passing indulgence and greed, mind dragging her body along while using the pleasures her body felt to keep soothing the mind.</p><p>The amulet and the idol worked in tandem on them both. For Xander, he became a more potent and dominant lover, his cock bigger and more virile now as it plunged into this woman more than twice his age. Joyce, in contrast, learned submission and devotion, learned a helpless need to give in and to burn brightly, to give up hotter and greedier to what he did to her. Struggling, shivering, losing all fucking sense, Joyce hit the first orgasm another had brought her to in an embarrassingly long time, and with hopeless cries of delight and lust, she let it all go. Hopeless, pulsating delight brought her to new frontiers of surrender, and she could do nothing about it</p><p>"Fill me!" she shrieked, startled by what dominated her now, by volatile emotions and feelings she didn't have any hope of resisting. This was too much, bringing her into the deep end and demanding she give up. Xander was happy to give her what she wanted, happy to take a few more shameless thrusts and bucks before letting loose a flood of messy, gooey spunk filling her up, flooding the hopeless woman's greedy pussy with cum and overwhelming her with his excitement, with a pleasure as potent and as greedy as he could muster, caring now only about pushing her limits.</p><p>"I'm yours," Joyce whined. She shook, shivered, lay over the table in hopeless surrender, completely thrown by the emotions and the pressures she couldn't do a damn thing about it. It felt amazing, exacting a toll from her she was powerless against, feeling the throbbing, pulsating heat demand she give up fully. It was madness, but she felt so ready and so satisfied now, hopelessly craving more of him. "Can you take me again?" She whined. It felt pathetic. Joyce was a mess, doe-eyed and helpless as she stared at Xander and wondered how to express herself properly now. It was a lot.</p><p>Xander was ready to fuck her again, but his thoughts shifted abruptly as the sound of laughter upstairs drew his attention. Upstairs, three more women deserving a thorough, brutal breeding awaited. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow. Three more brides. "I want them," he said. "All of you. Help me make them my brides, too. Then you'll get my cock again."</p><p>"They should feel as good as I do," Joyce agreed. She didn't even consider the idea of serving up two of her daughters to Xander as anything wrong or to be shunned. She operated now on a level completely detached from normalcy or sense, thoughts tinged by an attraction and desire she cared about above all else. But also, she wanted his cock again, and if she had to serve other girls up to him, she'd do it in a second. "Let's go."</p><p>The idol pulsed and flashed with light as the acceptance fed energy into it. Joyce's body shifted, shirt growing suddenly tighter as her breasts grew several cup sizes very quickly. She didn't think anything of it, simply stripping her shirt off as the tightness proved a bother; she wasn't operating under much consideration and control, drawing her into a confused and startled state, shivering in aimless swells and pulses of a desire she didn't feel she had the focus to handle.</p><p>Xander changed, too. His shirt fit tighter as his muscles grew more defined, but he didn't think as much of it. He was much more focused on the opportunities upstairs, the pleasures awaiting him as he drew closer to pure chaos and closer to utterly losing all control. He moved with a hunter's prowess toward the stairs, Joyce stumbling behind him, both channeling ancient archetypes and primal instincts carrying them forward, demanding their absolute surrender. Bizarre flares of heat and wickedness brought on pulses of emotion and panic coming on stronger and hotter.</p><p>They went up the stairs, Xander's cock out and rigid, standing proudly at attention with his jeans open, while Joyce's skirt had only halfway fallen back into place, cum all over her face and running down her thighs. She was a wreck, a walking mess heading toward ruin at Xander's guidance as he led her through her own house. Peering over his shoulder, Joyce was the frightened woman following a proud hunter through the wild, letting him march ahead in pursuit of dangers, keeping his eyes sharp so that if anything did happen, he could protect her.</p><p>The door to Buffy's room opened slowly, Xander peering in steady, looking for threats, assessing the situation as he lurked for a distance. Dawn was on her stomach on top of Buffy's bed, peering up at her sister, who sat much more normally on the edge of the bed, while Willow sat atop a throne of pillows thrown onto the floor to provide her some comfort. They were all his, even if they didn't fully realize it yet, his body aching and pulsing with desire and delight. He wanted to pounce, ready to lash out and seek his indulgences at any cost, staring them down and watching. They were ripe. Waiting. Ready. It was time.</p><p>Xander pushed the door open, left just enough time for the girls to notice Xander barging in before he threw himself feverishly at Willow, hand seizing her red hair and using it to drag her up to her feet. His other hand reached for her dress and pulled it up high, outright tearing her panties off in a wild burst of feral, greedy excitement as he threw himself readily into the chaos. He threw the torn underwear toward the bed as his arms hooked under her legs, tugging a gasping, baffled Willow through the chaos and panic of this treatment while winding himself up and throwing himself into the deep end.</p><p>"Xander!" was all that Willow could muster before the imposing brutality of Xander's cock slamming down hard into her snug twat made her scream in shock and panic, struggling to make sense of way more feelings than she was built to handle, a swift claiming of her pussy and hitting her, hard and potent and a complete fucking mess. Wild motions jerking her up and down his cock left the confused and hopeless Willow full of questions she didn't get a chance to ask, gasping and squealing in confusion as she was taken with deep, brutal strokes, his wicked imposition leaving her floored.</p><p>"What the fuck, Xander?" Buffy gasped, but she didn't push up off of the bed like she wanted to, body failing to close the gap between thought and action. Dawn beside her was even more confused, staring at the indecently huge cock ramming into the redhead, body tightening up as she looked at him, failing to grasp the idea of holding onto these feelings as they came on so strong and so abrupt.</p><p>"Don't worry, you two are next," Joyce said, stepping into the room, closing the door behind her as she wore his cum proudly, her newly grown breasts bare and blatant. Buffy looked in shock at her mother, left with even more questions, but before she could ask them, whines picked up from Willow, confused expressions of gasping ecstasy and delight, a panic swelling across her body as she fell deeper. So much was on the line now, so much bringing on waves of hopeless, shaky panic that she did her best to make sense of, but it was easier said than done. The pleasure washing over Willow was unbearable, and she didn't have a hope of fighting against it.</p><p>The magic that washed over the Summers house hit Willow with particular intensity, owing to the magical potential inside of her becoming weapon used to ruin her. She took these thrusts in hopeless gasps of panicked pleasure, writhing through these sensations and fumbling through a mess of emotions and pressures she did everything she could to handle. "Why does this feel so good?" she moaned, biting her lip, bucking within his arms as her legs swayed and trembled in the air. She was completely lost to this hopeless pulse of sensation, awash with so many desires and greeds that she didn't know how to deal with any of it, she simply kept falling, kept fumbling deeper. The ecstasy zeroing in on her was absolutely grand, an utter crash into feelings she couldn't get enough of once she got started, and it was the most emboldening, satisfying expression of heat she had ever imagined.</p><p>"Because this is where you belong," was Xander's harsh but confident reply, as his hips pounded on faster and he took to using her with thorough greed, an indulgence he knew was only going to get Hotter as he kept moving. This was too much, a grand pulse of raw heat and delight to keep rolling with, keep indulging in as she abandoned sense for something too brilliant to help. His thrusts wore her down fully, determined to break down anything normal or sane inside of Willow’s mind, replacing all of it with crushing panic and a hopeless feeling of want. She fell deep, fell victim, and broke down for him before she'd even climaxed.</p><p>But when she did, it felt freeing. Delightful. Utter madness burned suddenly through Willow as she lost herself, howling in an expression of hopeless greed she gave in, moaning, "Breed me!" as she clung tightly to Xander, begging for more of these shaky feelings, pleading for the eruption of sense and the departure from all normalcy or reason that thoroughly unraveled her. Willow was lost to tis satisfaction, and she loved it. Her pussy clenched greedily down around Xander's cock, begging for it, pleading that he fill her up and drive her mad, and he was happy to do so, tugging her down onto his cock and filling her with hard shots of gooey spunk directly into her greedy hole. He filled her twat up, made her thrash and shiver and lose all sense to this joy, and he relished in being able to pump her full.</p><p>Willow slumped weakly to the floor as he let her down, and she stumbled, eyes rolled back, cum oozing from her well fucked hole, as Xander changed priorities and shifted his attention toward the Summers sisters, his virile cock standing at attention, even bigger after claiming his second girl as he stood there, his monster cock staring both girls down just as intensely as his eyes did. "I want to bring you sisters together," he said, smug and callous as he stepped forward and presented his huge cock to both of them, careless, greedy, detached form anything resembling normalcy or sense.</p><p>His hands found both Dawn and Buffy's heads, and even though neither was eager to, both opened their mouths, tongues pushing out as they accepted these confusing feelings, a wave of helplessness washing over both. "I love seeing my girls sharing," Joyce moaned, dropping down onto the bed between her daughters, hands caressing along their faces as she watched them lick up and down his cock, guided along by Xander's hands to do their parts in worship and reverence. It was a pleasure neither wanted to give in to, but as they kissed along his pulsating cock, it was all either found themselves capable of thinking about, eyes focused solely on his huge dick and on the feelings burning up through them as they stared at it.</p><p>Xander watched the sisters pay his cock ample oral praise, and caught them off guard as he pumped suddenly into Dawn's mouth, swabbing the back of her throat before pulling out and doing the same to Buffy, getting it wetter before reaffirming himself to both of them with tugs against their heads. Dawn had a dizzy look on her face, focus struggling and erring as she swayed through this confusion, but Buffy remained steady, staring in worry and disgust toward her friend, the slayer's willpower bringing her just enough sense to know this wasn't right, but not enough to control the way she submitted to him.</p><p>Amid all the licks came sloppy tongue kisses between the two sisters, brushes of their tongues against his cock, Buffy winced, but Dawn found herself drifting toward it, leaning into the attention no matter how indecent and how wrong it was. So many volatile and wild sensations zeroed in on them at once, and Dawn was far less capable of dealing with it all emotionally, losing ground and fumbling into the deep end, oblivion being the only true thing awaiting her as she kept sucking. Buffy was a bit more resistant, but all tat resistance hung only in theory, as she struggled and shivered through this mess with little hope of dealing with all of it. She was stuck here, aimlessly falling deeper into oblivion and learning each step of the way just how hopeless a mess this was.</p><p>Occasional dips into their mouths kept things 'fresh' as Xander relished in the control he held over this situation, the greed and the chaos of indulging. He ached and craved, enjoying the sight of them both servicing his cock until finally he could take no more, until with a hard groan and gasp of utter ecstasy, he let himself go. An eruption of messy cum gushed forward, spewing with vigor and depravity all over their faces. He made a mess of both sisters, left them covered in spunk, left their faces dripping.</p><p>"Kiss," Xander said, forcing the sisters together, lips fumbling into position in hopeless expressions of want and fever, panic driving their attention and the affection they were hopeless against. They kissed, reluctance burning inside them both as Xander made his dominant aims clear and wore down their thoughts and their patience, bringing down a crashing rush of aggression they were lost against.</p><p>"You girls are going to love this," Joyce insisted. Over on the floor, Willow’s on top tightened as her breasts grew, and the excitement drew on wilder and messier still.</p><p>"Strip," Xander commanded, just as hard again, but his words were something neither girl could resist. Buffy and Dawn undressed, drawing back nervously, staring down at the bed as reluctance and a clumsy uncertainty held onto them, but neither really knew what it meant.</p><p>"Stop this," Buffy said, but she didn't have her heard in it, didn't sound capable or fierce in the slightest, falling victim to her own indecision and panic as she hung in place and twisted nervously about, fitful and desperate for more clarity and understanding than she was going to find in his touch.</p><p>In response, Xander grabbed hold of Dawn, dragging her on top of Buffy as he slammed his cock into her, climbing onto her as he dug in. "You're both mine," he groaned, and with wild slams forward, he took to using Dawn, ramming into the youngest of the women he wanted to dominate and using her all the same. No restraint, no calm. He was beyond those things now, and fucked Dawn with vicious intent right on top of her sister. "The strongest man in the tribe deserves his pick of the women."</p><p>Dawn struggled and shivered under the downright brutality of Xander's thrusts, gasping in hazy expressions of drunken delight as she learned her way through clumsy and hopeless treatments, a rush of sensations so far detached from sanity that she couldn't make sense of any of them. "It's so big. Buffy, his cock is so big, what do I do?" she whined in a fumbling stupor. Dawn had never experienced emotions like this before, suddenly being treated to the most wild and senseless of poundings.</p><p>Wishing she had an answer, Buffy shifted and squirmed, scowling in worry as she watched her sister get fucked senseless on top of her, wishing she had an answer for this weird treatment, aflame with so many worries and confusions, struggling to express something reasonable. She didn't know what to say, didn't have a second of answer or sense to keep up with the bizarre pace being struck here. She lay mortified underneath her sister’s limp body, feeling each primal slam of Xander's cock into her snatch as he pushed on rougher, his greed overbearing and demanding that she give up deeper to confusion so raw and so baffling that she didn't understand how to deal with all of it. She was speechless, frustrated, wondering how to even begin expressing her feelings and the worries that kept building.</p><p>Dawn didn't feel like she could handle these pleasures, fumbling through a rush of complete panic and surrender as she inched ever closer toward a confused and hopeless ruin. Xander's cock pounding into her felt better than it had any right to, and no matter how much she wanted to resist it, she couldn't. Hopeless, she whined, "I'm sorry," as she came, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body and mind fell into tune and into position, giving Xander up so much as her inner walls begged around his cock, and Xander was all too happy to pump Dawn full of cum. He held her down on top of Buffy and creamed her womb as hard as he could, all while Dawn trembled, shivered, and melted under his touch</p><p>But just as swiftly, he pulled out and forced his way into Buffy's twat. "I've wanted to do this for so long!" he groaned, slamming into her hole and claiming the slayer's pussy next. His shirt threatened to tear open as his chest grew more muscular still, as his cock pulsed and his balls grew heavier, still being changed by the idol and by the amulet around his neck, slamming harshly forward to claim and indulge in her body without a care. "Doesn't my cock feel good?"</p><p>"Something has to be wrong," Buffy whined, even as Dawn forced her tongue into her mouth, her younger sister helpless and driven by greedy feelings so much wilder and more depraved than could be helped. Buffy didn't have a chance to express herself as Dawn silenced her, her body pressing down firm upon hers and demanding she relent and accept the treatment of Xander's hips in primal pursuit of his desires, fucking her faster and harder, his greed getting the better of him with each motion. It was excessive in ways that simply couldn't be dealt with, eclipsing reason and sense in pursuit of something raw and brutal and completely unrepentant.</p><p>"Give in, sweetie, it's okay," Joyce said, settling by Buffy's side, caressing her body all over. "You'll be so much happier." Her breasts had grown a bit more still, round and plump and absolutely ripe for Xander's enjoyment, but also ripening her body up for breeding.</p><p>Resistance wasn't easy or even really in the cards for Buffy as she struggled as she did, shifting underneath all the greed and the heat of feeling Xander's cock laying waste to her twat. It felt powerful, drove her mad with the imposing pressure and a rush of sensations she was horribly ill suited to fight against, overwhelmed by the pulsating heat and quivering need that burned across her body. She felt lost to this mess, to the tides of hunger and pressure to give in, with Dawn on top of her, still shoving her tongue into her mouth, and her mother at her side. The sounds of Willow whining over on the floor also shook her, and she was baffled by the searing pressures that demanded her absolute submission.</p><p>Buffy wanted to hold out, groaning and gasping, twisting under Dawn's aggressive touch as she fell deeper into confusion and bafflement, struggling to make sense of things that ran away from her and pulled her in to deep to help. There wasn't a shred of sanity to help her now, and as Xander's cock kept hammering away at her snug hole and demanding she give in, there didn't feel like much normalcy to save her from the depths of depravity and panic she was stuck struggling with. She was set on a crash course for ruin, and she didn't want to feel it, but the enrapturing pleasures of being pushed over the edge didn't give Buffy much choice in the matter.</p><p>She came hard, screaming in baffled heat, a confusion and a fever beyond reason as she lost herself fully. The pleasure was too good to help, a grand swell of panic and elation she couldn't deal with in any way, struggling to make sense of it now and wanting only to lose herself. Xander's cum flooded Buffy's womb, filled her with cum in what was for any other woman he'd fucked enough to send her crashing into oblivion. But Buffy held on. You need to stop and think about this," Buffy insisted, hopeless and desperate for answers, but Xander didn't care.</p><p>"Joyce, come lick my ass while I break your daughter in," Xander said, rolling Buffy around onto all fours effortlessly, getting her into position and ramming into her ass with a punishing fever and speed that made Buffy scream in utter panic.</p><p>The sensation of being filled and claimed was a lot more than Buffy was prepared for, not built to handle this much brutality and this much aggression, but she was unable to fight against it, clenching up in panic and sensation as the brutal slams wound up and Xander threw himself readily into the deep end. Joyce screamed into position, right as asked, burying her face into his ass and licking greedily at his hole, caring only about his pleasure. She satisfied his demands without thought or consideration, moaning, "Make my daughter your bitch wife," as she made out with his hole.</p><p>Expressing anything normal or sensible felt like a waste of breath and time. Buffy couldn't keep track of all these volatile sensations as she got fucked rougher and harder, falling into a deepening state of surrender that became more and more baffling as she took it all on. It was so much, her ass hole stretched out by the girthy prick, filled and punished and taken on with a depth of brutality so steep that Buffy didn't know how what to do in response to any of it. She was lost, a helpless wreck gasping out in worry as she took these feelings to heart and fell into hopeless surrender. "This isn't right," she said, but it meant nothing now.</p><p>Breaking in Buffy was a thrill Xander had been waiting for, the sweet treat at the end of his depraved rampage, while also being only the beginning. His cock stretched out her tight ass, pounding stubbornly into it while Joyce's tongue slithered around his rim in broad circles paying sweet adoration to the depravity he demanded from them all. This was a mess, a wreck of wickedness and hunger he was happy to keep pushing on for more of, knowing he had total control over a situation spiraling into complete disarray. As long as he could keep pushing, he was bulletproof, and every second of the way, he was powerful, driven, brutalizing her and riding high on this callous pleasure.</p><p>As much as Buffy wanted to be strong, fighting didn't feel like something she was capable of. Not like she wanted it to be. Every step of the way, she fell further, hopelessly giving in to the depravity as she sank her way in, abandoning reason for something that hastened her panic, made her crash into the ecstasy headlong and give up fully. It felt amazing, and Buffy didn't know how to handle the ways the pleasures streaked across her body, but she was certain she wanted more of whatever the hell this was. Her orgasm ripped through her with a hopeless, orgasmic cry, shrieking ecstasy burning from her lips as Buffy, too, succumbed to this heat.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Xander! I should have known, I should have submitted. Please. fuck my pussy again. Let me be grateful this time!" Buffy screamed all of this even before he flooded her guts with cum and pushed her over the line. She was hopeless, cross-eyed, burning up with heaving delight as her breasts swelled visibly before everyone’s eyes. Nobody thought much of it, watching as she grew an ample, plump pair of tits. Xander was much too busy climbing up onto the bed and dragging her up into his lap, pulling Buffy on top of him, cock standing at attention.</p><p>"Fuck yourself on it," he commanded, smacking her ass with the firm, confident strike he knew she needed. "Prove how sorry you are."</p><p>Buffy didn't hesitate. Her body burned with the heat and the desperation of something far too primal to be able to control, forcing herself onto his cock in a frenzy of desire and hunger, newly groan breasts bouncing wildly as she worked up and down his cock, hands rubbing all over his muscular chest, clung to by the tatters of the shirt he was wearing before he grew too big and broad to even fit inside of it. "Your cock is huge," she whined, and as she rode him hard, Dawn and Joyce advanced upon her again, their own chests just as plump and round. Joyce kissed her daughter with impunity, and Dawn moved to suck on one of her tits.</p><p>Interrupting this family affair, Willow came back into the mess, latching her lips onto Buffy's other nipple and sucking on it just as hard as the raw expression of desperate, tireless greed carried everyone deeper on into this chaos. It was pure madness, but within that madness was a pleasure they needed more of, moans spiraling off in all directions as indulgence raged hot and they made their clear aims. Everybody understood only lust now, and Buffy was right there in the middle of it, losing herself happily to the shrieking joy and bliss of bouncing greedily atop the fat dick, wanting to keep going. Her body heaved, newly groan breasts bouncing wildly, shaking against the touch of her sister and her best friend on top of her while she made out with her mother.</p><p>It was depravity of the highest order, but it was within that wicked chaos that the pleasure came for Xander. He kept pushing, loving the opportunity to indulge and to use as he slammed up into Buffy's cunt from below. He couldn't settle for anything less than complete dominance, throwing himself faster into this chaos, refusing to bend or hold back or slow the way he used her. It was primal and wicked, driving him faster on into the deep end and savouring the pleasures he couldn't get enough of. The pride surging through him as he used and indulged rougher in Buffy's body only felt better and better by the second. He knew what madness he could find here, and craved more of it as he threw himself into the deep end, wanting the tireless ecstasies to keep plunging him into chaos until he could take no more.</p><p>Grabbing her hips and slamming her down hard onto his cock, Xander let out a wild, wicked, primal rush of pure greed as he held her in place and filled her up. His hips twisted and thrashed as his cock emptied another potent load into Buffy's cunt, and she screamed happily for it, eyes rolling back as she slumped against her mother's arms and felt the hopeless pleasures drive her mad. Buffy was an inconsolable wreck of greed and desperation now, hopeless in her desire to keep giving in, knowing only her hunger and her heat as she fell weak and limp under this mess.</p><p>"More," Xander demanded, refusing to leave it at that as he looked upon all four of his wives. "Worship your husband."</p><p>All four women moved with wicked, ready greed to give Xander what he wanted. They were hopeless, greedy, throwing themselves into the deep end now to satisfy his lusts as they joined forces for him. Dawn got up to the head of his cock, slurping it into her mouth and down into her throat next, choking her way along it as she offered thorough service and surrender to him. Her bright, needy eyes stared with burning greed and a desire to make him happy that Dawn knew was ready to consume her, and even as she choked and struggled on his dick, there was nothing she wanted more than to keep going, no matter how much the spit bubbled around her lips and she fell deeper into the mad clutches of her own desires running out of control.</p><p>Joyce worked lower, holding onto the mighty shaft, finding plenty of space even with her younger daughter throating his cock to worship and adore, caressing along the skin and making clear her intentions. With her eyes narrowing and all focus leaning tighter and firmer against the depraved thrills of pushing in deeper, all Joyce understood was surrender to Xander's cock, licking along it and adoring him without a shred of care or control. she was ready, forward, and praised it all over with her tongue. She wanted to make him feel good more than anything, driven with new purpose and ready desire to see through her newfound, wicked greeds.</p><p>Buffy handled him lower, slobbering all over Xander's nuts. She had every reason to want to overcompensate with apologetic fever, licking and slurping and losing herself to the hopeless greed and delight of letting it all go. she wanted him to understand, wanted him to feel the depths of her crazed desires. Buffy wads forward, hungry, determined to make him enjoy himself as she praised and worshiped his balls, revering them now and begging for forgiveness with her lips, as they wrapped around each nut, sucking it into her mouth and slurping on it hard, pulling back with an audible pop and shoving into the other. She was unstoppable, and she knew she'd make him feel good enough to let her stubbornness slide.</p><p>Even though she'd broken immediately and had nothing to want to prove, Willow dove in to devour Xander's ass with greed too plentiful and wild to help, shoving in tight to slobber all over his hole, trying to outdo Joyce in her own steady advance, caring only about the chance to lose herself and show off the depraved depths she could reach. This was too much in so many ways that she didn't know how to handle it all, but her tongue happily pressed forward, wriggling its way into his ass and adoring him, crazed and helpless as she threw herself into this with thorough greed and desperation, ready to do anything he wanted her to do.</p><p>Lying back like a king and allowing his 'wives' to serve him, Xander was relaxed and eager, groaning through the pleasure as their service fed the idol. it glowed atop the table downstairs, all four women’s chests now plump and luscious, wombs magically primed to accept the seed pumped into them and bear children. Xander was the man of this 'tribe' now, and his potent control could only grow stronger as these magics took greater form, ensuring any woman he so set his gaze toward would give him her body and be changed by these spells, too, while his own cock, grown to new heights, throbbed and pulsed with superhuman virility, once a necessity to keep an ancient people plentiful.</p><p>Now, that virile went all over the women’s faces. Dawn's mouth flooded with cum first, and he shouted commands for them to all draw back more noisily and frantically than he could muster, but as his cock threw ropes of hot jizz across Joyce and Dawn's faces, Buffy and Willow were eager to get theirs, scrambling into place, licking cum off of each others' features, doing anything they could to get their fare share as the pleasures spiraled into chaos and excitement, detached form anything normal or sensible, but within that wrongness lay everything they wanted and craved. It was sinful and wicked, but it was normal for them now. Their lives as they were to live them. </p><p>Xander was the greatest man of this tribe. The hunter. But the modern world had no need for hunters, which left only one thing for them to do: continue the tribe. Xander reached blindly for one of his girls, not caring which one he picked up and slammed onto his dick next; his intentions were as shameless and as brutal as could be, and he was going to prove his thorough, greedy indulgences without a shred of care or control. He knew what he wanted to do, and he did it, taking charge without a care for anything but the march on toward deeper madness to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>